A Witch in Forks
by I save myself
Summary: When Bella invades the Cullen's having most of their gifts what happens. Edward's p.o.v. I'm a loser at summaries read and review Rated T to b safe first time so kindly look over the grammar/spelling mistakes
1. The Letter

Chapter 1: The Letter

Hi my name is B for now I am a half witch half human and have gifts like Edward's and Alice's, however, I can see the past, present and future. I am not strong I use spells to defeat my opponent or freeze him. Last summer I won a ticket to Italy one way; there I met Aro n that was when I was first introduced to Jane and her dear brother Alec and their gifts. My only way to survive is to simply become one on them. I know that you and your family are "vegetarians". My changing process will be very short, only one and a half day, making me half vampire half witch powerful than any other immortal. You can only imagine Aro's obsess with me. I can see werewolves unlike Alice and can control everything besides emotions. The Volturi are to be expected at the end of the second semester and I was hoping that you would transform me I will understand if you do not want me to join your family, the last thing I need is for your family to get involved with the Volturi especially since you are old friends with them. I only ask to be changed by you because I know your history and the treaty you made with the wolves and you won't break it because you can always put the venom in a syringe as well as Jacob and Seth are to imprint on Rosalie's and my child so they cannot fight you.


	2. The Vote

Chapter 2: The Vote

Carlisle was reading the letter aloud and after he finished everyone was thinking about but were concentrating on different aspects of the letter. Emmet was happy for Rose for she will finally get what she always hoped for while Rose was ecstatic yet fearful. Jasper was proud yet he was afraid and thinking about the hidden motives behind this letter; Alice was fuming over the werewolf part but was excited to meet B. as for Carlisle he was thinking whether he should grant her her wish or not and Esme was worried about the mysterious girl. As for me I was worried and curious about the B girl so many feelings rushed through me "Edward get a grip of your emotions you are all over the place" I shot Jasper an apologetic look and then Carlisle broke the silence by clearing his throat "Well I believe we need to vote". Rosalie was the first to agree and Emmet followed her lead and so did Alice and Jasper. Esme was hesitant in answering I tried to see what was bothering her but she hid her thoughts for the first time in seventy years I didn't want to intrude so I switched to Carlisle who was hesitant like his mate but after seeing that the majority was okay with the whole issue gave his agreement and Esme followed his lead as well. I was fine with what my family wanted. After the voting everyone carried with what they were doing before the letter arrived but this time it included the B girl "I wonder how will she look like" were Alice's thoughts Jasper was a bit smug "she has each and every gift in this house and are way improved yet she cannot control emotions I wonder why?" .Emmet was wondering how will she defeat him so classic as for Rosalie she was thinking of the baby to be she was happy about the fact that by some bizarre way she will have her baby yet she was worried that it would be a scheme or something she tried so hard not to have her hopes high as being a mother was a very sensitive subject for her . I thought to go and talk to her to try and comfort her I don't know why I did it me and Rosalie were never on good terms yet I had this urge to go and comfort her. I came down the garage where she was under her red convertible she heard me coming and asked me " do you think this B girl could be lying I mean what will make her lie she claims to know the past, present and future if so then she knows that it's a very sensitive subject for me" I comforted Rosalie saying that I didn't think she was lying and with that she let out an unnecessary breath she was holding and her thoughts drifted to her new guest " how will it look the name of the baby clothes how will her body change when she is immortal"


	3. Meeting B

Chapter 3: Meeting B

It was 5 in the morning when Alice announced that an unexpected visitor is on his way to the house and everybody had one thought "The Volturi" in anger and protectiveness over the B girl. Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle took their protective crouches in front of their mates. 5 minutes later we could hear someone breathing which was strange I looked at Alice and all she could think of was "someone is blocking me and giving me wrong impressions" in frustration I tried to read their mind but I heard nothing which was something unusual and interesting. Now we all needed to just have patience and wait for the unexpected mysterious guest and then I saw her a beautiful angel was in front of me with dark, long, thick mahogany hair, wide deep brown eyes a small nose and a smiling mouth her cheeks had the slightest shade of pink that made her absolutely gorgeous. I was struck like a blind person seeing the light for the first time I was enchanted by her. She delicately cleared her throat and said "good morning my name is Isabella Marie Swan please call me Bella. I am B the one who wrote the letter. I am sorry Alice for messing with your vision I know how greatly you depend on them I was just a little nervous and afraid and I didn't want you to believe that I was an enemy or worse The Volturi; and Edward I am sorry but I don't have an explanation about you not being able to read my mind besides the fact that I have a shield that is supposed to be activated once I am transformed I am sorry for your frustration" I didn't hear what she was saying after she pronounced my name "Edward" was music in my ears I have not heard it said like that ever she fascinated me. Once again I heard Carlisle clearing his throat to notice 6 pairs of eyes looking at me and smiling; the one pair I wanted to look was not looking up, Carlisle welcomed Bella " Hello Bella my name id Carlisle you probably know that" he let out a nervous laugh and then the angel looked up and smiled "we had a vote earlier and voted yes welcome to the family !!" what he said angered me for no reason " whenever you are ready tell me so that I can change you" I heard someone growl in forceful manner then realized that it was coming from me ;and in less than a second Jasper and Emmet were holding me strongly in a very humiliating manner in front of Bella I was ashamed to behave like that in front of the beautiful angel Jasper calmed me down and then I was surprised by myself why was I acting in an overprotective manner towards this angel whom I didn't know. " Now now Edward I want you to calm down what you were feeling was falling in love so don't get confused or panicked you finally found your mate the one who will spend the rest of this life with you" and then he flashed a loving look to Alice that she returned "my talent remember" and his face was covered with a huge smirk. Bella spoke again introducing herself "as you all know from my letter I am half a witch so who wants to be the first asking questions?" Rosalie asked first "you said I can have a child? How so?" I will simply turn you first to human in order to allow you to have a little girl with Emmet darn I m sorry Rose I wasn't supposed to say so" she looked at Rose apologetically only to find her running towards Bella and hugging her tightly that Bella choked " air….. Tight" Rose's hands fell but she was still smiling at Bella with hope in her eyes twinkling. After that Rose allowed Bella to continue explaining "the process will take from two to three months and for that period you will stay human your body will expand but after the little girl comes Emmet will bite and you will return once again". Carlisle interrupted Rose's joy by asking what sort of a baby will it be "half vampire half human she will have a heart beat and her skin will shine but in a moderate way making her able to go out in the sun it will only appear like sweat" she said with a smile "she will continue to age till the age of 17" and then both Carlisle and Rosalie were excited but for completely different reasons. Emmet was deep in thought he was afraid to hurt Rose while she is human and as if Bella could read his thoughts "don't worry Emmet you won't hurt her she will have some bruises and her main diet would be blood because the baby is like yourself but after a while she will be able to eat normal human food. But I should warn you that it will crack its way open causing Rose's back to break but you and Carlisle would have a syringe ready with venom , the fastest way since a lot of blood will be available, and Esme will instruct the little girl to not kill her mommy". Rose was literary over the roof with this news she was extremely happy that Jasper was jumping up and down from the energy that was coming from her. Esme then spoke for the first time "Bella you said that Rosalie and yourself are going to have kids does that mean you have a mate?" the question made me suddenly feel broken what if she had one what would I do now for once I felt lost I just hoped in silence that she would not have anybody I don't know how I ever wished something that bad I just hoped she would be lonely so that I can have her. Bella broke my craziness "I haven't met him yet I can't see him it's very frustrating" and with that Esme flashed a smile towards her and then to me, she and Carlisle excused themselves and her mind wandered "I really hope Edward is the one for her they both fit like two pieces of puzzle both are so lonely and deserve happiness" I wanted to tune her out but I didn't want she gave me hope. I asked Bella if she wanted a tour in the house and then a chorus of awes made by the two girls and a woohoo heard from Emmet earning him a slap over his head by Rosalie. She smiled at me and waited for me to take lead. I showed her around and then we were all alone when we reached my room she and I were nervous and the delicate shade of pink on her cheeks turned slowly to bright red and a strange form of electricity was formed between us and the longer we stayed the stronger the current increased and all I could think of was that if I touched her the current would stop I kept contemplating with that fact till I heard Jazz' scream in my head "WILL YOU TOCH HER ALREADY YOUR FEELINGS ARE KILLING ME TOUCH HER EDWARD SHE IS YOUR MATE ALICE SAW HER NO NEED TO FIGHT HER" and as soon I touched her hand that current got surprisingly strong but in a better way I looked up afraid that I had offended her in a way but then she was smiling widely that her face was going to fall and I couldn't help but smile along with her. Alice suddenly was jumping behind me "I hate to break the moment but it's time to get ready for school; its Bella's first day and then I saw her fighting with Bella about wearing heels I laughed and stroke my love's cheek and excused myself feeling sorry that she would face the pixy alone.


	4. School

Chapter 4: School

While hearing the girls fight Emmet and Jasper decided a little bet on who will win Emmet was betting on Bella with 20 grand's while Jazz was betting on his wife with 40 grand's confident that his wife always has her way. To everyone's surprise Bella had her way she managed to wear her tank top, faded jeans and flip flops instead of a short skirt and high heels much to the little pixy's disappointment Alice was visibly fuming as for Jazz he never thought the day would come were his wife would finally meet her match. My angel was walking with a proud smile on her face when she suddenly tripped and was going to be severely hurt thanks to my vampire speed I caught her before she could tumble on the stairs; when she looked up she apologized for ruining my freshly ironed shirt making Emmet roll on the ground with laughter earning himself a good slap from his wife. Bella didn't ride with us and insisted on driving her ancient truck to school I was disappointed but then Alice had another thing in mind "let her be we will arrive early and you would be able to match both of your schedules together." I knocked on the door and greeted Mrs. Newton who on seeing me her heart began to accelerate and kept chanting "too young too young" and with my charm I was able to have what I wanted and just in time my angel arrived unfortunately surrounded by Newton whose mother kindly threw him in every class Bella had. My angel seemed uncomfortable with his hovering and tried unsuccessfully to get away but couldn't. It was agony walking in human pace while my core of existence was suffering but I made it for her; on reaching I shot Mike a death glare and to anybody who thinks he can have her. I walked down the corridor satisfied that I made it clear that we were together. The first four hours of the day passed quickly. It was lunch time Bella and I was waiting in line to get her lunch she had lemonade and an apple we then joined my family. Biology lucky for us was a movie and since it wasn't Bella's first time we held hands and whisper-talked throughout it. Gym was the last class she had and I had to go and attend Spanish I left her reluctantly but was grateful that Alice and Rose had the same class with her. After class Rose and Alice came out furious and Bella was behind them sobbing, she excused herself and went to her truck and took off while Rose was telling what happened while Alice showing me the events through her head. "Bella was talking with me and Alice when suddenly Lauren and Jessica those low lives come out of now where and start attacking Bella saying that she is with us because we have money and that she was a nobody and when Bella refused to respond Jessica became angry and tried to slap her when me and Alice ran and pushed that low life away from her then the coach came and gave us a 2 hour detention on Friday" I was angry at what Jessica tried to do but confused still " but why was she crying Rose" "she felt guilty because of her we have detention". Emmet laughed hard while everybody else smiled that was Bella so caring so gentle. Jazz they asked if any of us knew where Bella lives. I was shocked by the fact that it didn't occur to me to ask her and Alice couldn't see her making me worry more. We searched Forks but we didn't find her like she disappeared in thin air. I was pacing in front of the house when a message form Rose told me that she found her scent near the Quileute lands and with that I lost it.


	5. Jane

Chapter 5: Jane

Throughout the afternoon and till midnight there was no trace of Bella and I was pacing still in front of the house refusing to enter till she comes same and sound and when she finally arrived I was furious I stood there shouting at her for the first time "DO YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY WONT YOU CALL ME OR ANYONE. DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS" I kept like that while she stood there waiting for me to calm down and when I did she said "after I left you I had a vision Jane is coming on Sunday with Demetrio and Felix for me again and I went down to La Push to warn them not to attack because they will lose I convinced them to co-operate with you so that we can be stronger and they promised to meet us at the clearing in 2 hours to discuss strategy. I am sorry I made you all anxious I promise next time I will at least leave a message. Alice could you please save all your numbers here?" and then while being struck by her she tip toed to kiss my cheek and whispered "forgive me?" I was ashamed with my anger and kissed her forgetting my audience Carlisle brought me back to reality saying we only have an hour to get ready. Alice thought "maybe you should take her to the meadow I bet she would like it very much" I mouthed a thank you while she sang a "you are welcome in her mind" and danced her way to the stairs. I looked at Bella and her pace was paler than usual I thought Jane would be coming sooner than expected but then she said " Alice is going to kill me she is going to play Bella Barbie all day with me on Friday for no reason." Emmet and I were laughing so hard we couldn't keep a straight face in front of a fuming yet adorable Bella. After controlling himself a little Emmet said "Jane comes for you sure no problem you go and co-ordinate a strategy with us and the dogs Alice on the other hand you look whiter than us" and then everyone was laughing ; while Bella was fuming she challenged Emmet to wrestle " the loser gets to spend the whole day with Alice shopping, make up, heels EVERYTHING" and Alice could be heard squealing from the second floor and in five minutes Bella was over Emmet who was fuming under her admitting his loss to a girl when she got up " Alice be a dear and take a photo after his new makeover " and then she laughed a beautiful contagious musical laughter that made me laugh with her.


	6. The Clearing

Chapter 6: The Clearing:

At 2:00 am we met at the clearing, and for the second time I get to meet with the dogs. Bella was standing in the middle waiting for everyone to stop and calm down and then casted a spell that made everyone co-operative with the other team. Seth and Emmet were wrestling playfully, Leah and Alice were discussing make-up and dressing up along with Rose, Carlisle, Jacob, Jasper, Sam and I were discussing strategy, while Bella and Esme were talking to each other. After two hours it was settled that the pack would surround the clearing making themselves invisible to Jane and her patsy but some of them will stay in La Push to protect their families and we were given the permission to cross the treaty line if things turned out ugly. Sam and Carlisle agreed to stay in touch, and I couldn't wait till we finally left throughout the meeting Jacob's thoughts were wild over my love he wouldn't stop staring at her and imagine what he would do if she agreed to come with him and be his imprint; I was having a hard time controlling myself while Jasper couldn't stand next to him because of the great amount of lust that was coming from him. As we were getting ready to leave Jacob tried to stroke Bella's cheek and that was it I snapped and growled at him and on que Jacob transformed so close form Bella that she could have easily got hurt; all I saw was red at that moment but I couldn't do anything Bella froze all of us and the spoke to Sam " I do believe that you witnessed what happened first hand and to prevent anything like that in the future I'll make it clear the Cullens are my family so kindly control Jacob because next time he thinks of anything stupid I will not stop my family like I did now because they will have every right to protect me and I will protect them. You do remember that blind werewolf right?" _and a flash of Sam looking hopeless in front of Bella when he tried to attack her the other day when crossing the line because she smelt like us._ Sam nodded and ordered Jacob to stay away from Bella and apologize to us. Then Bella hoped that this incident would not affect the treaty and Sam assured her so.


	7. The Meadow

Chapter 7: The Meadow

On our way back Bella was extremely quiet and I had to ask her "could you please tell me what is going on before I lose it completely?" Bella looked up "do you consider me as family? I mean what I said at the clearing was because I really felt so but it doesn't mean that you have to accept me or anything" I was shocked how could she think that we didn't consider her as family I had to comfort her " Bella I assure you everyone considers you as family; you are Rose and Alice's little sister and Emmet and Jasper's baby one who they love to make bets on as for Carlisle and Esme they think of you as a daughter since the day you wrote the letter" I said with the most sincere smile I have. Then suddenly her face was scarlet red "what about you do you consider me as a sister too?" I didn't see that one coming I thought I made it clear over and over how could she doubt that I was hurt; Alice's voice chirped in my head " not everybody can read minds you know you never actually told her that you considered her as your mate Edward" and the meadow was a brilliant idea now "I'll show you at twilight, Alice please dress her up and make sure she wears hiking shoes on Friday" Alice just squealed in response and Bella's face was a mixture of horror and confusion.

I decided instead of waiting for Alice's torture to end I would go up and bring the silver bracelet my mother gave me before she died along with her wedding ring In hope that one day I will find my second half. The thought made me smile I could see Bella as my second half and for a second I didn't want anything but to make her mine Alice's voice once more came to my head "one step at a time Edward, Bella is down waiting for you ….oh yes if you add that little diamond heart it will look more beautiful" I thanked Alice and brought the silver bracelet and attached the diamond heart to it and returned it back to its blue velvet box and rushed down to meet my love. When I saw her she was beautiful Alice made her wear a midnight blue spaghetti strap blouse and a white knee length skirt with silver heels; I looked at Alice "I saw you carrying her all the way so why not" I smiled at Alice and my beautiful angel was looking down making her curly hair fall to cover that face that I fell in love the second she entered this door. I ran to her to lift her face of the ground her pink cheeks turns to red in less than a second she smiled and I automatically mimicked her smile we stood there I don't know for how long with our eyes locked together she had this look that I saw when Alice, Rosalie and Esme looked at their mates, a look full of …..Love. Alice interrupted us by pushing us towards the Austin Martin that was reserved for special occasions. When we reached the meadows I gave her the time to see the beauty of it she stood their her mouth shaped like a small "o" as she viewed its beauty she then looked at me and smiled her beautiful smile I took it as my que "Bella from day one you bewitched me by your grace, charm, beauty and good heart you were all I saw your voice is music in my ears and when you laugh I feel like the luckiest immortal alive I love you and I want you to be my mate. Would you Isabella give me the honor and live with me for the rest of this life and let me be yours forever??" when I finished Bella's eyes were full of tears, happy ones, she nodded and said yes. I reached out for her hand to place the silver bracelet and she looked at it in awe then our lips met each other in the most romantic way ever just showing all the love and passion we had for each other through it we stayed like this for I don't know when and before we knew it, it was night. As we drove back to the house there was a question I wanted to ask "Bella?" "Hmm" she said staring at our entwined hands "where do you live?" "oh" "I umm live in Forks" I know please forgive me I don't mean to intrude it's just were exactly to you live I mean don't you have anybody I am sorry but I am curious only" she was quiet for a while "I live in the cemetery" she said in a glum voice "I don't sleep so I just go there and talk to mom and dad I did that all my life in Forks; they are the only ones who know everything I don't have to pretend anything while I am with them. My dad died before I was born and my mom died giving birth to me. I never saw them, mom was a witch but and dad knew nothing about it my aunt raised me but at the age of 5 I ran back to Forks not because she was cruel or anything it's just I felt I was out of place with her. I came back to my old home where mom had written guidance for me; in a strange way she taught me all I needed to become a powerful witch like her. I stopped aging 20 years ago so like yourself I am stuck being 17 forever that's my story" as soon as Bella finished her story Esme ran over her and hugged her in a motherly way and Bella burst out crying along with Rosalie and Alice who quietly sobbed in their mates' chests. When she calmed down Bella apologized for ruining Esme's dress and she assured her it was nothing and asked her if she would like to move in with us which she gladly accepted. Later that night Emmet was up with Alice in her room giving him a makeover you could hear him whinnying and Bella was rolling with laughter. Finally Emmet came down wearing make-up and a puffy hot pink short dress and nine inch heels and enormous earrings and a frizzy wig; no one could look at Emmet without bursting into laughter. Emmet could no longer be looked at without being laughed at.


	8. Confrontation

Chapter 8: Confrontation

Sunday came fast and Bella was in a bad shape nervous was the year's underestimation she was worried over her new family and the fact that none had a shield was disturbing. Jane by all means was trying to persuade her to change. Away from Forks and at the Clearing we met Jane, Demetrius and Felix; she set her eyes on Bella, my angel, and thought "pain" Bella insistently was suffering she tried to hold back her screams for my sake but couldn't. I felt hopeless I wasn't allowed to do anything if I wanted the little visit to end fast "stop it I'll change her" as soon as the words came out Bella looked surprised and Jane smiled a little devious smile "you make sure you do so or the consequences will be ugly" she then glanced at the other couples who took their protective stand in front of their mates; and just then the werewolves appeared Jane had a disgusted look on her face and smirked at that "your visit have united us with the werewolves" I said "fine then Cullen you have a year to transform her and then I will come again making sure that it happened" she snapped. Jane glanced once again to Bella which made me hiss involuntarily.


	9. Rosalie

Chapter 9: Rosalie

On our way back home Bella once again was quiet. "Bella when would you like me to change you?" and surprisingly she shouted "NO I PROMISED ROSALIE I WOULD GIVE HER HER BABY FIRST I CANT BACK ON MY POMISE EDWARD" "well you can always change her after your transformation" "I'm not sure what will happen besides gaining my shield Edward please its only 4 months please let me grant her her baby" she looked at me with tears in her eyes silently pleading for me to accept "fine but what about your baby?" Bella's red turned to scarlet red "that's up to you "she said "okay but marry me first" I said with a smile. Bella's face lit with happiness "yes I will" I rushed to my room taking out my mother's wedding ring to give it to the core of my existence I bent on one knee "Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me and make me the luckiest immortal alive and I in return promise to cherish and love you for the rest of this life" Bella was in tears as I finished she said yes and I kissed her in return. After going inside to announce to our family our engagement I noticed the ring was perfect on her finger as if it was made especially for her.

The next day was decided to change Rosalie back to a mortal, she asked everybody to go feed and casted a spell on Jasper that lessened his thirst and gave him more control; 2 hours later everything was ready. Bella spoke her spell out loud "Behold immortal here I come to change you back for a some" and in front of our eyes we all witnessed Rosalie's heart pump back to live and her golden eyes turn back to the violets they once were. Esme left her some human food before we all left to give her and Emmet their privacy 2 days later Alice was shocked that Rose's future abruptly vanished; and with that Rose was on her way to being a mom. We returned later that day, Carlisle changed the living room into an operating room preparing it with blood, IVs, and an X-ray machine. The 3 months passed quickly and soon little Lillian opened her way through Rose while Esme took her away Emmet and Carlisle have injected her with the venom syringe they prepared earlier. The change this time didn't take so long since Rose's body was familiar with the venom and when she came back she was excited to meet her little daughter. Lilly was like her mom she had her golden locks and violet eyes and she took Emmet's dimples and his love for wrestle. However she preferred to "wrestle in style" as Alice has put it. Rose was happy but she was disgusted that her baby girl was in love with Seth the werewolf but she couldn't disagree with her angel "I am fine with what she loves even if she loves a dog" she said but her face gave her out.


	10. The Wedding

Chapter 10: The Wedding

As the wedding march was being heard little Lillian cam throwing petals on the ground followed by Alice as the maid of honor and Rosalie as the bride's maid and then Bella entered and she was magnificent in her wedding dress it was pure white, strapless, taffeta styled dress with a side drape and gorgeous lace bead work on the bodice. It was thin, not anywhere close to poofy, and absolutely gorgeous. Bella's eyes were only fixed on mine and suddenly the small isle was extremely long I couldn't wait till she was mine we changed our wedding vows and I dos and we were on a plane to Isle Esme , Carlisle and Esme's wedding present to us. Our month passed there in a flash and before we knew it we were on a plane back to Washington, Forks; we were soon greeted by Carlisle however it wasn't made for Bella to have her child like Rose and she lost it after a month and was devastated Jasper could no long be at the same place with her as for Esme they both became queit close to each other and thanks to her my angel was on her way back to us, and I was in debt forever to Esme.


	11. Italy

Chapter 11: Italy

Our trip to italy was fast, one of the priveleges of having endless amount of money is that you get to have a private jet. Unfortunately, Seth insisted on coming to protect his imprint and we were not sure how the Volturi would handle it. Fifteen hours later we are standing at the doors of Voltera looking for the Volturi guards to grant us access. We soon found Felix who let us in. soon we were all under the great city of Voltera passing through tunnels dark and long; Lillian was afraid which made Em and Rose anxious and overprotective. We finally reached the underground castle and it was warm enough for Lilly to relax although her parents didn't seem relax like their little daughter. Aro greeted us first andl the most feared and respectable vampire was suddenly exicted which reminded me of Alice whenshe sees shoes "If you are going to compare my exictment to Aro think again" Alice thought offeneded I looked at her questionable "you have the same smirk I see when I get a vision of the latest fashion lines" she thought again. I had a hard time trying to gain composure since everybody was giving me funny looks like I have lost it because I was laughing in a life or death situation it wasn't my fault that Alice had to remind me of that right now. The whole time Aro was looking at me puzzled and when I finally calmed down he spoke " Carlisle been a long while since I last saw you my friend. I missed you so much; Esme the wonderful vampire behind my dear friend here and Edward and Bella I've seen you in Jane's thoughts a lot it seems that you infurated her when she saw you ast time. Rosalie and Emmet and Alice and Jasper" "How great to see you" I tried to read his thoughts to know what will happen but they hid them very well and Alice couldn't see anything due to Seth's presence. "I see you have bought to your little coven or shall I say family new additions who are they??" Carlisle spoke "My friend how great to see you ; this is Lillian Rosalie and Emmet's child and her imprint Seth a shapeshifter". Aro was speechless "Oh My" he finally said "but does she groe" "why of course she does. Pray you take her hand and see for yourslef her progress" Aro took Lilly's hand greedily. And then he moved on to Carlisle's hand for he couldn't believe what he just saw and then I saw through Carlisle's mind all our lives and how it passed by." . when Aro was done he went o to me and Alice and got the same vision but from another prespective he finally came to Bella but couldn't see amything he was frustrated as I was yet I was happy that my wife's mnd shall remain a mystery forever. Aro went to Seth who reluctantly gave him his hand. For 2 minutes Aro was speechless. When he was assured that we werent a threat he offeres Alice, Jasper, Bella and myslef a spot in the Voturi guard that we politely refused. The following night we reached Forks at Twilight. "What are you thinking o?f" Bella asked me while we were watching Twilight "Nothing, it is just how everything happened in such a short while; it's a lot to take in that's all. What about you?" "Oh" she said "um nothing I was wondering how our lives would be different if Renesme have survived and became one of us instead of her dark future that was set". We were quiet for a moment as the events came to our minds. Bella was laughing at some sit-come on T.V when suddenly her back broke and Nessie was cutting her way out and she wanted real blood she didn't want any animal blood she had enough of that and the only source available right now was her own mother we couldn't do anything all we could do was to destroy her. Alice had seen blurry visions before she was born but we had hoped that our daughter wouldn't give in for her blood lust. It was hard for everyone no one wanted to kill her themselves she was gorgeous like her mother with those deep brown eyes and her bautiful curly bronze hair. As soon as Seth realized her as danger towards his imprint he immediately destroyed her and Emmet set her on fire it was hard watching her burn to ashes but we had to. I sighed and turned to hud Bella she was way stronger than me "Its okay" she said " I have you forever and Rosalie's happiness is finally completed she has her mate and a wonderful daughter and everybody is happy and that is what matters" I smiled at my beautiful angel and stood their watching, waiting and wondering.


End file.
